Sanctifier Maknok (Heroic)
Strategy * Kill Captain Vulis first: Sanctifier Maknok can't be damaged until Vulis is dead. * Vulis doesn't take much damage unless he is near one of the detrimental-causing totems that spawn. ** if Vulis manages to spawn 4 totems, you will wipe right the moment he summons the 4 totem * allways face Maknok, that doesn't mean targeting him just make sure you "look" at him * once Vulis is dead, Maknok will spawn totems of devastation. make sure you kill those There are many different "ways" of killing him Way1: don't move maknok a lot #Pull him and Vulis behind the trone (between the 2 towers) #during the pull target maknok, once they are in position target Vulis. #When a totem spawns close to the tank position, don't kill it #When a totem spawns further away, kill the totem. #When you move to the totem target maknok and mind you movement. Don't move forward to get a way from maknok, move backwards actually. #*position your self behind the totem (you - totem - named), then target the totem and kill the totem. #once vulis is dead, kill the totems of devastation. (tank+named+healer stays behind the throne) #make sure you joust his fear. when ever the named speaks, move a away .. when he is casting fear he is rooted. Healers target him directly and cast group cure 1sec before he finishs casting and allways stay 10m ranged. Pro: *the dps has a easier time for killing the totems, when they figure how to move away. *in Theory don't have to target maknok when you move, but it's save Con: *if unlucky and no totem spawns at the named it will be long fight :( Way2: move maknok a lot but kill the totems quickly #Pull him and Vulis down #during the pull target maknok, once they are in position target Vulis. #When a totem spawns move to the totem and dps on totem, leave Vulis mostly unharmed #*position your self behind the totem (you - totem - named), then target the totem and kill the totem. #once vulis is dead, kill the totems of devastation. #move to the totems Pro: *semi fastest known way of killing him and the most common one. Con: *since Vulis takes noticleable more damage when he is near a totem, it's not the fastest way of killing him actually. *quite some movement needed, make sure to communicate the movement. Way3: move maknok a lot but use the totems #Pull him and Vulis down #during the pull target maknok, once they are in position target Vulis. #When a totem spawns move to the totem and dps on Vulis, leave the totem untouched. #*The spawn time for the totems is like 20-30seconds #*Either wait till the second totem is up, and then kill the first totem. (can be hard for the healer, due the castingspeed reduction) #*Or dps on Vulis for 20seconds, then kill the totem before the next one spawns. Prolly the best compromise for dps/survival #*position your self behind the totem (you - totem - named), then target the totem and kill the totem. #once vulis is dead, kill the totems of devastation. #move to the totems Pro: *fastest known way of killing him *best dps on Vulis, even with casting speed reduction. Con: *quite some movement needed, make sure to communicate the movement. *Can be a hard for the healer due the lower casting time.